Dalby Sound
Dalby Sound is the self-proclaimed greatest technical wrestler in the history of the sport. He is currently an e-wrestler who competes in Full Metal Wrestling. Early Life/Career Growing up a fan of science of professional wrestling, Dalby grew a hatred towards spot wrestling and hardcore style. After being forced into a roll he was uncomfortable with in his debut, Dalby snapped on the promoter in the ring, declaring that he would never give in to sports entertainment again. Dalby Sound has an incredible passion for music, which presents itself in the fact that he is never seen without some sort of music player, usually his prized iPod and headphones, which rarely venture further away than his shoulders. Psychotic Wrestling Alliance Signed in 2006 to the Schizo brand of the PWA, Dalby claimed to be on a mission to spread his version of the truth, capitalizing on the captive audience that the PWA had already built around its brand. While he never did state what that truth was, he quickly aligned himself with the stable known as The Payroll, which was led by Wevv Meng, and also consisted of Random Guy #5, Bobino, and Mr. Nobody. The Payroll offered Dalby the money, as well as his own radio show, allowing him to further his audience for his eventual message. After a failed tag title run with Random, Dalby soon made the decision to leave The Payroll to find himself, and soon left the PWA entirely, without ever revealing his message. Highlights Highlight matches include: -Tag Team Title Match: The Payroll (Dalby Sound/Random) Vs The Witnesses (White Falcon/Sick Fixx) © -Hardcore Title Match: Dalby Sound Vs Retribution © -War Games Match: SoL/2TX/Zuma/RandomGuy#5/Dalby Sound/NPD Vs Steve/The Witnesses/Trey Spruance/"Sick" Nick/Mystery Partner Top Promo: War Games Match - PWA Homecoming ---- Dalby Sound stands in the middle of an intersection in Time's Square, traffic racing by on either side of him. Sound stands completely motionless, staring upward, almost seeming to be waiting for an answer to an already asked question... A rainy New York night, lightning has been ripping through the sky as conditions get continually worse. Most of the drivers have slowed down, trying to compensate for slick conditions, but there are still those so self-involved that they refuse to slow down for something as inconsequential as weather... Wearing a PWA t-shirt, black jeans, and the ever present headphones, Dalby waits, unfaltered, when suddenly, a loud boom of thunder as lighting crashes almost seemingly directly overhead. The bolt is reflected in the eyes of Sound, and he seems satisfied.... He lowers his head, and begins to walk, through the traffic, towards the sidewalk. The horns of the various cars Sound as he looks toward nothing but a dark bus stop on the side of the road. Cars swerve and weave to avoid this crazy man in the road... Somehow, Dalby makes it unscathed to the sidewalk, and the bus stop, when suddenly, one of those same men who refuse to slow down for nature is the cause of a smack up between 3 cars, directly on the spot where Sound once stood... The bus pulls up and Dalby enters... ---- Inside the studio of Payroll Radio Random: Payroll radio is still on the air, despite the fact that the Payroll is now basically just yours truly, but so what? Bobino can say what he wants about carrying the team, Dalby Sound can cry himself to sleep about how we supposedly distracted him from some assinine path of truth, and Nobody, well, has anyone even seen Nobody lately? Now, it is just myself, and Wevv Meng, who once again showed the PWA and the world why he is the most powerful man in professional wrestling, and I don't know about you, but I have no problem with a man that powerful signing my pay cheque, am I right? Yeah I'm right... The lights in the studio suddenly go out, prompting the emergency backup lights to illuminate. The transmitter goes to a back up tape used when the signal goes dead so as to avoid dead air... Random: What the fuck does Wevv pay you people for? Who the hell killed the power? Stop fucking standing around and get your intern asses in gear getting me back on the air, my public demands my presence! Voice: Your presence seems to be lacking as of late... Random: Fred, you are fucking fired. This is no time for stupid games or jokes. Dalby steps forward into the faint glow of the back up lights, still partially hidden in the darkness. Random: You. I should've known. Just couldn't stay away I see? Thought you'd gone all big headed, too big for the Payroll? You better get outta here before I hold you back again, you fucking cry baby. Dalby laughs Sound: We were quite a team Random, both on the air and in the ring. But you know as well as I that we weren't winning tag gold any time soon. I did want to come by and see you tonight though. See, at Homecoming, we're teaming up once again, in the War Games match. Now I'm not sure why I'm in this match, any more than I know why I was teamed with Bobino at AR3. What I do know is that I trust you far more than I did Bobino, and I know what you can do inside that ring, and the PWA knows what we can do together. Now in that War Games, there is no knowing when we will be in the ring together, and there is no way of knowing if either of us will be trapped alone with the Witnesses on the other side of the cage. But I do want you to know that I will be there to have your back in that match, and I hope that I can count on you to do the same. We both have reason to watch our backs in this match. SoL doesn't play well with others, X has jumped both of us in recent weeks, Zuma stabbed his own brother for Christ sake...but like I said...I trust you Random...and you can trust me... Dalby steps back into the shadows Random: SOUND! You get back in here and tell me what the hell this is all about! You tell the world that you want nothing more to do with the Payroll, yet you come in here, sabotage my show, and tell me you trust me! I should kick your ass right god damn now! Suddenly Random notices that the power has returned, and his last statement was broadcast live on Payroll radio. Random plays a random song and turns off his mic, cursing in confusion as to what has just happened... ---- Sound is next seen walking in to Madison Square Garden, soaked from the rain, when Kris Marion comes up to him with a camera crew for a pre-match interview. Marion: I'm here live with PWA Schizo superstar Dalby Sound, who tonight, will team up with 5 other men, and go to war inside a two-ring steel cage. Sound, your thoughts on tonights match? Sound: No pinfalls....no disqualifications....no escape from the towering structure that would make two rings one...After Altered Reality I told the world that they had not seen what I was fully capable of since I destroyed Joe Broccoli in my debut. After that match, I was dismissed by most, who would say that Broccoli was no man to measure one's skill against. Well in this match tonight, The Witnesses, Trey, Nick, Spectre, and a mystery partner to complicate the situation further, the main event of the biggest follow up in the history of the business. Does this seem like a good measuring stick kids? Remember, I am as of yet technically unproven in the PWA. Tonight, there are 6 established PWA stars who will provide the yard stick by which I am proven to be the future of this company, the future of this industry, the Sound of what is to come in the P...W...A... Marion: Dalby, before you go, there are reports that you caused a car accident earlier tonight in down town. Care to comment as to what you were doing? Dalby: I needed to clear my head before the match tonight, to attain a level head going into a land of chaos... Marion: So you stood in the middle of the road in the rain? Sound: Why? Does that Sound a little crazy to you? Dalby smiles and walks away Marion: There you have it, Dalby Sound, one of 12 men who tonight will put their bodies on the line as the PWA present War Games, live from Madison Square Garden, for PWA Homecoming...back to you Phoenix... Full Metal Wrestling Dalby Sound returned to the world of professional wrestling in May 2007, making his debut for Ful Metal Wrestling in the Mount Vesuvius Match at the Circus Maximus Pay Per View. Making a solid debut, Sound was the six to last competitor eliminated, despite the hardcore environment being against his standards of professional wrestling. It was here in FMW that Sound revealed that his message all along had been that hardcore and spot style wrestling was killing the sport he loved, and his goal was to make people see that technical wrestling was the way to go. He has earned a reputation in the locker room with the majority of FMW as being a snob, and unwilling to make friends with anyone who wrestles any style other than technical. Recently, after starting his FMW career oh and four, Dalby went a little crazy, and has started to claim to have been undefeated, not only in FMW, but throughout his entire lifetime, at everything. He achieved his first victory over the debuting Romeo Vizzini at Anarchy 4.1. Highlights Highlight Matches Include: Mt Vesuvius Triple Cage Match Top Promo - Singles Match - Vs. cYnical - Anarchy 3.3 ---- Satan, you know where I lie Gently I go, into that good night Sound: Never in my life have a felt pain such as this... for all of my life I have not allowed myself to be drawn down into the mud with those who would smear it on the crest of professional wrestling... Footage rolls from Mt. Vesuvius ''Larsen: Michaels charges at Dalby with the chair, but he ducks and connects with a spine buster! Oh shit, Michaels could be knocked out after that move! Foxx: Nope, our champ is still conscious, just on the ground clutching his back after that. Dalby now has possession of the steel chair, and whacks it across Michaels chest! Ouch! Larsen: He does it again! And again! Jesus, Michaels is getting owned with the steel chair! Larsen: Like who…..JOHN DERRICK! John Derrick just shattered a beer bottle over the head of Dalby Sound! Dalby falls forward letting go of X who immediately puts his hands to the back of the neck. The amount of damage he has taken here might be too much for him to overcome! Foxx: Where the hell did Derrick get a bottle? Larsen: HA! Anyway, Derrick has Dalby up and is digging a shard of the broken glass into the young wrestlers forehead, blood is spurting everywhere! This is just sick. Foxx: Sick? THIS! IS! RATINGS! Larsen: I’m gonna ignore you, Dalby with a solid punch to Derricks stomach, DDT! Sound just DDT’d Doc hard onto the broken remains of the bottle and cage! John Doc has shards of glass imbedded in his forehead! Foxx: I wonder how much spare blood bags they still have back stage. Larsen: Derrick grabs Sound while he’s shocked from that kick and spins around launching Sound into the abyss between the cage and ground. Foxx: And that crunch noise he made when he hit, that’s the SOUND of defeat ladies and gentlemen. Cherry: Dalby Sound has been eliminated!'' All our lives get complicated The search for pleasures overrated Never harmed our souls For what the future would hold We were innocent Sound: Out of 30 men, I was eliminated sixth to last. But as I stated backstage that night, fighting through the pain only a Giant Swing from such a height could produce, the finish position was not the purpose of my sacrifice... Footage rolls from Mt. Vesuvius ''Sound: Do you see me now world? Do you see what I have done? I went against everything I stand for in this match, to reach out and grab your attention. And now you know me. And now you will see what I do. It has been decided I will go to Anarchy, and thus I will restore the honor of professional wrestling on that brand. And remember people.... I did it all for you...'' Angels, lend me your might Forfeit all my lives to get just one right The scene fades in to show Dalby Sound in the locker room, his ribs are taped from the fall, his head bandaged from the trauma of Mt. Vesuvius, and his hands still stained with both the blood of others, as well as his own. Dalby grimaces as he struggles to pull his trademark sweater over his head, and it seems as though no opponent has ever put up this kind of challenge... Before Dalby can place his headphones over his ears, his sense of Sound is offended by the blaring of a song made famous by the Karate Kid films, as Joe Esposito cries out that tonight's General Manager, Showstoppa, is indeed "The Best" Of course, the speech that is to come is of little concern to Dalby. He already knows what will be said. All those colors long since faded All our smiles are confiscated Never were we told Wed be bought and sold We were innocent Backstage at Circus Maximus, Dalby Sound would look to leave the building, but on his way, find a man he breifly crossed paths with inside the structure... Showstoppa Sound: Jesus Christ Show, you look worse than I feel... Show: Yeah kid, well, it's been a long night... ''Stone: Fusion setting Show up for a piledriver on that oak desk! That desk didn’t break earlier, this could end Show’s career… Foxx: But an irate Jaro shoves them, causing Fusion’s weight to shift…Show flails awkwardly backward and essentially hits Fusion with a BACKDROP DRIVER off the desk onto the concrete! Stone: He’s twitching! Fusion is twitching! E.M.T.s swarm in to immobilize him, I think his neck is broken! Foxx: And Showstoppa is screaming at Jaro, as the two are separated by security… He’s incensed! Showstoppa: YOU KILLED HIM! YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM! Larsen: No! The C-4 Champion has just found one the chairs lying around the cage. This isn’t what he’s supposed to stand for, what a fucking hypocrite! He’s walking over towards Syanide with evil intent. The Nazi starts to stand up, and Showstoppa swings, NO! SYANIDE DODGED! ARROWHEAD SHOT! SYANIDE JUST HIT THE ARROWHEAD SHOT ON THE CHAIR SMASHING IT INTO SHOWSTOPPAS FACE! Show is staggering towards the edge! Syanide picks up the chair, and HOLY SHIT! Syanide may have just decapitated the C-4 Champ with that chair blow! Show is staggered more and YES! SHOW HAS FALLEN FROM THE CAGE TO THE SAND BELOW! Cherry: The C-4 Champion, Showstoppa, has been eliminated!'' Sound: Yeah, I guess it was a long night for all of us. Such a ridiculous structure, and we, champions of the grand sport of professional wrestling, forced to climb, to scrape and claw and fight for some distant flame.... Show: You Sound like you wouldn't turn around right now and do it again. Sound: To accomplish my goal sir, I would brawl through the barbed wire streets of hell and back. Show: Well Dalby, come Anarchy 3.3, you'll be pleased to know that it will be others who walk those lonely streets. Sound: Dude... Green Day? Show: What? Sound: Never mind...what are you talking about? Show: Well, you got assigned to Anarchy right? Shame that is, a man of your talent does not belong on that show. But at 3.3, you will have a friend in a very high place. See, I've been named the Interim General Manager when the B show goes to the ass end of civilization, Belfast, Ireland. Sound: Is that north or south? Show: Who cares. It's like a shit pile, it doesn't matter what side your on, it's still a pile of shit. Sound: Fair enough. So how does you being the GM help me sir? Show: Dalby my boy, do I have plans... Show puts his arm around Dalby, and the two exit the arena together... Yeah this prayer is for me tonight This far down that line - we still aint got it right Sound: Who am I to turn down the request of a veteran I idolized in training. A man who sees the ring the same way I do, as a place where gladiators compete in a battle of skill and honor. And who am I to turn down a man who helped me upon Mt. Vesuvius? ''Larsen: Guiomar is getting back to his feet as he pulls Dalby off of his by that ankle. Dalby is trying to get free, but King just grabbed his other foot as well. The Magister Equitum! He’s got that Elevated Crab locked in for the second time this match! Dalby is trying valiantly but he can’t break the hold! Foxx: WAIT! Looked who followed the King towards the top! Larsen: SHOWSTOPPA! SHOWTUNE! KING GUIOMAR IS OUT AND FALLING BACKWARDS RIGHT OFF THE STRUCTURE INTO THE SAND!'' ''Buster Cherry: King Guiomar has been eliminated!'' Oh and our confessions lie instated Our next sin is contemplated Never did we know What the future would hold Oh that wed be bought and sold No, We were innocent Veronica Cherrywood: Sound! Sound! DO you have any comments on Showstoppa's HUGE announcements tonight? Sound: I look forward to testing my abilities against cYnical inside the squared circle tonight. Clearly that must remain my primary focus. As immense as my arsenal may be, the Wizard will not hesitate to eliminate me from this match if I do not give my full attention where it is required. Without a shadow of a doubt, it will be the finest display of wrestling this putrid mound of television programming will have experienced since it's inception. As for Mr. Piccolo's other request, I will be on hand as the special guest ring announcer. Drew, you may have won Mt. V, but when it was me and you toe to toe on the structure, I came out on top each time. I will prove to you who the better man will be, even if I have to beat you harder than any of the other men to make sure my skills stand out. And tonight, you will see that I too can be Ultra-Violent. Only I don't need your pathetic weaponry. Wrestling Facts Finishing Moves *iTap - Sound locks in a full nelson, and steps out a step to the left side of the opponent. He lifts the opponent up and slams him down in a sit out full nelson face buster. Holding onto the arms after impact, Sound is now sitting beside the opponent, and holds on until they tap, or escape. Submission. *Headphone Jack - Fisherman's Buster/Cradle Piledriver *Roll Tape - Top rope Rolling press. - Opponent in a torture rack position on Sound's shoulder's on the top rope, rolling body press. Theme Music * The Pot - Tool Random Things * Dalby is undefeated in all competitions. * Once locked the iTap on an entire restaurant preparation area. Yes, he even made a kitchen tap. Category:Wrestlers